Valentine's Day Distress
by Dolphina Moonbeam
Summary: Dai's all alone for Valentine's Day...or is he? Kensuke applies, enjoy! And PS, this one first place in a valentine's day contest! Yippee!!!!!


A/N: I wrote this a while ago, assuming Ken was staying the Kaizer for a while, around the time when he moved into the digital world for good. Takes place when they're a bit more grown up. But come on, it's Valentine's Day ^_^ 

Valentine's Day Distress 

Daisuke yawned as he tapped a blank piece of paper in front of him. He looked out the window, reminiscing of why he was stuck in this classroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It happened last week. Takeru had joined the basketball team and was playing his first game. Of course, the rest of the digidestined went to cheer him on. 

"I can't believe you came Daisuke-chan," Hikari said, nudging his side. 

"Yeah, well, he came to my soccer game, I could tear myself away from my busy schedule to watch him." Daisuke said with a grin. 

"Busy schedule?" DemiVeemon said, looking up at him. "If we're not the digital world you come home and sleep!" 

"Hush you," Daisuke said, putting his hand over the little digimon's mouth. 

Hikari looked over at the others and grinned. 

"Hey, what's happened?" Asked a young man as he sat next to the small group. 

"Ohayo Yamato!" Miyako said. 

"Heya Yamato-san, not much yet." Hikari said, looking at the court. Both teams huddled with their coaches. "They haven't even started." 

"Good," Yamato said. "I'm surprised Takeru-chan joined a team. He never seemed to be much on sports." 

"Neither were you." 

Yamato groaned as someone ruffled his hair. "Tai-chan! Get off! The game's about to start." 

Taichi sat next to his boyfriend, grinning as the game started. 

It was during half-time that the trouble started. Takeru went to the locker room with his team. It was then Daisuke realized there was a dark figure sitting a few feet away from them. 

"Hey, check it out," Daisuke said, poking Iori's leg. 

"What?" 

"Ken." 

The other digidestined, past and present, heard Daisuke. They looked over to see Ken sitting there, watching the basketball game. He did cast a sideglance to the group with a smirk. 

"Your friend was looking pretty pathetic out there." He said softly. 

"What?" Daisuke said flatly. 

"Hey chill, not here Daisuke-chan," Taichi said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"What's up with that? I thought he was living in the digital world," Yamato whispered. 

"Guess he got a bit homesick," Iori growled. 

"I haven't seen him in the real world for years, hasn't changed much." Miyako said. 

"He could barely dribble," Ken continued. 

"What are you talking about he scored his team five shots!" Miyako said. 

"Yeah, three of which were penalty shots. What a wimp," 

"Okay kid that does it! Only I can insult Takeru!" Daisuke cried. 

He got up and punched Ken's shoulder before anyone could stop him. Ken slapped him hard across his face back. Daisuke went to throw another punch when a teacher caught him. Another teacher went after Ken, who was running. 

"Alright Motimiya, dentention for you." The teacher said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Daisuke gripped his pencil harder. "Damn Ken," he muttered. 

"What was that?" The teacher watching over detention said. 

"Nothing, gomen ne," 

The teacher sighed. "It's okay. I'll let you go for the day then. See you tomorrow." 

"Okay." Daisuke said. 

The fight had cost him a week of detention. He often thought of escaping to the digital world since the computer room was now used for detentions. But he knew that one missed day of detention meant three more. With Ken becoming more and more of a threat he couldn't spend half his life in detention. 

He looked out the window down at the feilds. he could see Takeru and Hikari were down there with their brothers. Taichi and Yamato had ben an item for quite sometime. Hikari and Takeru were pretty recent. Daisuke noticed Hikari was holding a paper heart. He realized that it was February 13th. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. 

And he was without someone to share it with. 

"Yeah, Mimi's coming home and Sora's visiting with her. God those two are obvious." Daisuke murmured to no one. "Koushiro will most likely be with Jyou, geez, nearly the entire digidestined are gay, huh? Iori's too young and Miyako hates me. Not like it matters." 

Daisuke slowly gathered his books. He decided to treat himself and DemiVeemon to glasses of milk and cookies when he got home. DemiVeemon hated being alone at Daisuke's house, but did enjoy busting Jun breaking into her brother's room. He also snuck into Jun's room when no one was home. Daisuke grinned, thinking about what kind of things DemiVeemon would tell him about his nosey sister and opened the door. 

He walked directly into a slightly taller figure. Before he could register who it was, something sprayed into his face, blinding him. He leaned against the doorway for a moment, then fell foward. Slender arms caught him and dragged him back into the classroom. 

"Who are you? Let me go," Daisuke said weakly, his eyesight blurring. 

"We're taking a little trip." A voice said. It seemed far away. 

Daisuke blinked a few times, trying to clear his eyesight, but it was no use. He felt someone pick him up again, holding him like a baby. Then he felt a strange feeling wash over him, then it stopped. He felt the sun on his face. Whoever had him brought him to the digital world. 

"Let me go," he said again. 

"I don't think so," 

The voice was cold. Daisuke suddenly recognized it. 

"Ken!" He cried. 

But then there was another spraying sound and Daisuke passed out. 

"What's taking Daisuke-chan so long?" Hikari asked. 

"I don't know," Takeru said, looking at his watch. "We're supossed to meet the others nearly an hour ago. His detention should have been over by now." 

"I'll go up and get him." Taichi said. 

"Want me to go with you?" Yamato asked with a grin. 

Taichi grinned back. "Calm down Yama-kun, I'll be right back." 

Taichi ran into the school and up the stairs to the computer room. He saw the door was closed. 

"That's weird, the teacher always kept it open." Taichi said. He shrugged it off and went inside. 

The classroom was deserted. But Taichi noticed Daisuke's bookbag on the floor, books and papers spilling out of it. He then noticed a peice of paper taped to the screen of one of the computers. 

He grabbed the piece of paper and quickly read the letter that was written on it. His face went white. 

"Hey kid, what are you doing here? School's closed now." A teacher said. 

"Excuse me, but have you seen Motomiya Daisuke?" Taichi asked quickly. 

"He had detention but I sent him home nearly a half an hour ago." 

"Oh, arigatou." 

Taichi slowly walked out of the school. By the time he reached the other three he had read the letter about ten times. Yamato noticed Taichi's pale face, he could also see tears in the boy's eyes. 

"Tai-kun?" Yamato said softly. 

"Taichi," Kari said, worry in her voice. 

"Taichi-san, what's wrong?" Takeru asked. 

"Daisuke," he started, then his voice faltered and stopped. 

"Let's see," Takeru said. "There's a bench over there, come on." 

They led Taichi to the bench and they all sat down. Taichi looked about to cry when Takeru took the letter and read it out loud. 

"Dear Digidestined," Takeru read. "I took Daisuke with me. Don't interfere, I've rigged the computer so now you can't reach the digital world from there." 

"Daisuke was kidnapped?!" Hikari cried, ripping the paper out of her boyfriend's hands. 

"Looks like it, his bag was on the floor. Not too much of a sign of struggle." Taichi said softly. "It's all my fault, isn't it?" 

"Why do you say that?" Yamato asked. 

"I told you about Daisuke," Taichi said. He looked up at his sister and her boyfriend, who both looked confused. "You two deserve an explanation. But don't say anything to Daisuke or he'll kill me." 

"Is this about when he had a crush on you?" takeru asked. 

Taichi stared. "Yeah," 

"Daisuke told us that about a month ago," Hikari said. "I can't believe you kissed him." 

"How did you two find out?" Yamato asked. 

"We played Truth or Dare one night." Hikari said. 

"I see," Taichi said. 

"Look, we've all been pretty concerned about Davis. He's been acting funny lately." Takeru said. "Like he didn't have a friend in the world. But any time we've asked him what was wrong he'd just grin, tell us it was nothing and change the subject." 

"He's lonely. Valentine's Day is tomorrow and out of all of us, he's the only one unhappy about being single. Miyako is busy playing matchmaker, Iori's not much interested in others yet. He's getting there, but he;s still much younger than us." Hikari said. "I can tell," 

Taichi sniffed, wiping away a few tears that had managed to escape. "So, so what should we do?" 

"Let's tell the others. Then we better go get him back." Takeru said firmly. 

Yamato planted a kiss on Taichi. "Yeah, come on. The sooner we tell the others, the sooner we get Daisuke back. Ken's too stupid to realize we can get into the digital world through our own computers. Let's go!" 

Daisuke moaned slightly, opening his eyes. 

"What's going on? Did I fall asleep in detention?" He murmured. 

"Not quite." 

"Huh?" Daisuke gasped. He looked up and saw the Digimon Kaizer staring him down with a smirk. "What did you do to me?" 

"Not much," 

Daisuke sat up and looked around. They were in a forest he didn't recognize, but he could tell it was the digital world. 

He looked back up at the Digimon Kaizer. He wasn't dressed his usual way. Daisuke soon realized why. It was very warm, wherever they were. The Kaizer had shed his cape, gloves, pretty much everything besides a pair of shorts and his white tanktop. 

"It's quite warm Daisuke." He said softly. 

"Yeah so what's it to you?" Daisuke nearly growled, struggling to his feet. "What do you want from me, Digimon Kaizer?" 

The Kaizer smirked. "I no longer have my robes, my glasses, so who says I'm the one you are so set to destroy? What if I'm just Ken? The boy from your world?" 

"Look, we're not little boys anymore. So just stop this charade." 

"Why? You're the one holding back." 

"So you want me to let go then huh? Well then I won't hold this back!" 

Daisuke rushed forward and swung at the other boy. He dodged it and waited patiently for the second attack. It came but found its target, making the Kaizer/Ken very angry in return. The two boys fought back in forth, landing blows that didn't really hurt as much as anger the other. During the fight, Daisuke had discarded his jacket. Soon the two boys were exausted, sweat dripping down their faces, drenching their shirts. Ken still had some fight left in him though and proved it by picking Daisuke up and throwing him near a tree. Daisuke groaned and stood up, keeping his back to the cooler bark, not taking his eyes off of his enemy for even a moment. But he found his enemy's eyes were alot closer. Ken had walked up and placed both of his hands on the trunk, blocking Daisuke from any escape. Daisuke gulped in air, it was difficult because the air was so humid and warm. Plus Ken had proven to be stronger and have more endurance than him, as well as have the advantage of his dark rings and spirals that Daisuke wouldn't be in the least bit of surprise if the Kaizer had kidnapped him to force him into slavery. 

"What do you want now?" Daisuke asked between deep breaths. 

The Kaizer's violet eyes softened as he smiled. "Only you Daisuke." 

Daisuke stared at him. Daisuke knew he himself was gay, but the Kaizer? Ken? That's what confused him. Who was speaking now? Was it the evil Digimon Kaizer, who was bent on destroying him and his friends? Or was it the boy genius who Daisuke even caught himself drooling over once in a while? 

"But, you can't," Daiuske gasped, feeling the air becoming more hot and humid. 

"I can do pretty much whatever I want." The voice stayed soft, but had a tone of danger. 

The taller boy leaned in. Daisuke turned his face away, afraid of what was going to happen. He felt soft lips brush against his cheek, then pull away. Daisuke looked back at him. 

"Look me in the eyes Daisuke." He commanded. "Look me in my eyes and tell me you don't feel a thing." 

Daisuke couldn't help obeying. His brown eyes met the soft violet ones. He could see Ken in there, the boy he sometimes dreamed and drooled over. His secret love, more secret than his love for Taichi. But he was also the enemy, which made it even worse. 

"I'm confused," Daisuke said after too long a silence. "When I look into your eyes, I see a person I love very much. But when I look at you, I see my enemy." 

"Maybe you do have a love for evil Daisuke-chan." He whispered, leaning in close again. He brought his hands closer to Daisuke's head so he couldn't turn away. "You just never wanted to admit it." 

The soft lips were on Daisuke again, this time pressing forcefully on his mouth. Daisuke could feel his mind clouding. He felt hands brush across his cheeks, down to his neck and shoulders, then following his chest down to his waist where arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. The hands brushed up to his arms, then brought them up and around the other's shoulders. Daisuke gasped as his seducer brought a hand to his bottom and pulled him even closer, one hand still supporting his back. 

Daisuke couldn't supress a moan as the kiss deepened. A warm tongue explored his mouth, the warm body pressing even harder against his. 

The redhead knew he was helpless. His eyes closed some time ago, now he couldn't open them. His arms hung limply around the other's neck, unable to lift them. The only reason he was still on his feet was because the Kaizer/Ken supported him, and the kiss pulled him too deep to protest. 

But then again, deep in his mind, even if he could protest he was almost sure he wouldn't. 

The lips suddenly left his, wandering down to his neck to plant soft, sensual kisses that allowed an involuntary moan to escape Daisuke's throat. 

The Kaizer/Ken laughed softly, looking back up into Daisuke's eyes. 

"Who are you?" Daisuke whispered meaningfully, trying to put on the illusion he was in control of himself. "You don't seem to be who you say you are." 

"I am Ichijouji Ken," He replied softly. "Now how do you feel?" 

"I, I," The words escaped Daisuke. The air was close to unbreathable. His mind was so confused, lost, filled with lust and passion, no rational thought could surface. 

And his seducer seemed to know this. 

"Rest now, Daisuke-chan." Ken said, lowering the smaller boy to the ground. "Give me an answer later." 

Daisuke laid on the surprisingly soft ground, trying to clear his cluttered mind, but it was useless. He wasn't sure if he ever drifted off to sleep, strange thoughts and images ran through his head. He just let them run as they pleased, he no longer had the energy to surpress them. 

Ken stood a few feet away, smiling. He had come to terms with himself and admitted his love. So far, he almost felt human again. 

Night had fallen in the real world. The four who had found the kidnapping note emailed the others and they all agreed to have a meeting online. It was getting too late for them to go out. They met in a private chatroom to dicuss their plans. 

_A/N: It's pretty obvious who is who ^_^_

Codymon: WHAT?! How did Daisuke get kidnapped?! 

YamaLuver: I bet it's my fault, 

Taito4Eva: Quit it Tai-chan, 

Pegasusmon3: Yamato-chan's right, stop blaming yourself. 

TentoHacker: Why would the Kaizer kidnap Daisuke? 

Gatogurl: We don't know. 

ILuvBoyz: You think Ken's in love with him? 

Codymon: What? 

Gatogurl: Excuse me? 

Pegasusmon3: ::sweatdrops:: 

ILuvBoyz: Oh come on it's obvious. 

DocMillenium: Hey guys. 

Taito4Eva: Hi Jyou 

Mimi+Sora: Don't forget us! 

YamaLuver: Er, Sora or Mimi? 

Mimi+Sora: Both. We think the same anyway. 

ILuvBoyz: Hey you two. Glad you're back Mimi ^_^ But guys, the point I'm trying to make is that Ken likes Daisuke. 

Codymon: And how do you figure? 

ILuvBoyz:It's been obvious. Why do you guys think I've stopped obsessing over him? 

Mimi+Sora: Miyako.... 

ILuvBoyz: Okay, okay, he told me when I asked him out. 

Pegasusmon3: When was this? 

ILuvBoyz: Just before we figured out Ken was the Digimon Kaizer. He told me he was sorry but he was gay. And I don't think he was lying to me. 

YamaLuver: All right already can we please get to the point? 

Codymon: The Kaizer will most likely have him heavily guarded. This is a setup, he might know that we know that. 

Gatogurl: Yeah, I think he knows how close we are. 

TentoHacker: ::snickers:: Considering half of us are homos, 

DocMillenium: LOL 

Codymon: So what's the plan? 

Taito4Eva: I think a couple of us should go and offer something for Daisuke's return. 

Gatogurl: Like what? 

YamaLuver: I'll go in his place. 

Taito4Eva: No way!!!!! 

TentoHacker: Bad move, 

DocMillenium: No, 

Gatogurl: Taichi! 

Codymon: Uh uh! 

Mimi+Sora: You're crazy! 

ILuvBoyz: You're nuts! 

Pegasusmon3: My sentiments exactly! 

YamaLuver: One "no" would have been sufficient. 

Doc Millenium: Why would you do that Taichi? 

YamaLuver: Yamato-chan and I have become very close with Daisuke. His family doesn't accept him very well. We've become his mentors, his brothers, maybe even a bit more than that. 

Taitio4Eva: Daisuke is a pretty solitary person. His family still loves him, but doesn't show it. Even so, he needs more than that. 

Pegasusmon3: As long as you're not sleeping with him, 

Taito4Eva: Takeru....shut.....up... 

Pegasusmon3: I'm glad I live with mom...have the feeling I'd be ducking a chair. 

YamaLuver: But yeah, we do have a special bond with Daisuke. 

Pegasusmon3: Well, look, going in with our digimon would be a bad idea. It would give Ken a reason to hurt Daisuke, whether he loves him or not. I say we check out the situation, find out why Ken kidnapped him, where he is, what he wants then plan the rest. 

TentoHacker: Reasonable enough. 

DocMillenium: Sounds okay. Who goes then? (though why I ask, I don't know...) 

YamaLuver: I feel responsible, I'm going. 

Taito4Eva: I'm going with him. 

ILuvBoyz: Someone who can track Daisuke with a D-3 ought to go, 

Codymon: I will. 

TentoHacker: Two people with another digidestined should be there for backup. 

Mimi+Sora: We won't be able to get there on time, 

DocMillenium: Koushirou and I will go. 

Gatogurl: Me too. 

ILuvBoyz: Okay, then I'll stay and watch you guys with Takeru and DemiVeemon until Mimi and Sora get here. 

Codymon: Sounds great, I have to run, my mom says I have to do the dishes. 

Mimi+Sora: We'll see you tomorrow guys! 

Taito4Eva: Yeah, get some rest everyone. 

Pegasusmon3: C ya 

Gatogurl: Goodnight everyone, 

ILuvBoyz: Night guys and girls. 

YamaLuver: Bye guys, Love you Yama-chan 

Taito4Eva: Love you too koi 

DocMillenium: Oh boy, I'm outta here. 

TentoHacker: I'll probably be up half the night if you want to chat Jyou-chan. 

DocMillenium: Sure :-) 

The next morning, they were at their posts by eleven. Taichi and Yamato followed Iori as he tracked Daisuke's D-3. It lead them to an unknown area where steam rolled across the limp grass. 

"Whoa, someone could rent this area out as a suana." Yamato said. 

"No kidding," Taichi said, wiping his head. 

"Hey look," Iori said, just above a whisper, pointing towards a place where there was a sparse clump of trees. Next to one lay the unmistakable figure of Daisuke. 

"Daisuke," Taichi said, starting towards him. 

Yamato quickly grabbed Taichi's shoulder. "Wait a sec Tai-chan," he said quickly. 

"Yeah, something's fishy here." Iori saidm looking around. "Moreso than we thought. No sign of Ken, no guards, control spirals, nothing. Something's up." 

Taichi shook his head. "I'm trying to think straight, I honestly am. But what if Daisuke's hurt? He's just lying there." 

Iori sighed. "I'll look around for Ken. You two go grab Daisuke. The second anything goes wrong, call." 

"Deal." Yamato said. 

Iori nodded and ran in one direction. Yamato and Taichi ran towards Daisuke. 

"Daisuke-chan!" Taichi called. 

"Hey Daisuke-chan!" Yamato cried. 

Daisuke had been just waking up. His mind was still a little fuzzy, but he felt good. The best he had felt for quite a while. But what was making him feel better was hearing his name being called. 

"Taichi-chan? Yamato-chan?" He answered, climbing to his feet. 

Taichi had reached Daisuke first. He pulled his younger friend close for a hug. A wave of security fell over Daisuke as he placed his hands on Taichi's chest, leaned against him and sighed contentedly. He flinched slightly when he felt someone approach from behind. He saw it was Yamato and he felt even better. The three embraced for a few minutes, Yamato was the first to speak. 

"Daisuke, are you all right?" Yamato asked. 

"Yeah," Daisuke replied. 

"Did he hurt you at all?" Taichi asked. 

"No, no not really," Daisuke replied. "Guys, listen, I think I reached Ken." 

The two young men raised their eyebrows. "What?" 

"Ken loves me." Daisuke said, putting his hands over his heart. "He didn't want to hurt me. He wants me. Taichi-chan, Yamato-chan, Ken loves me!" 

"Um, okay," Yamato said slowly, giving the younger one curious looks. "I assume you love him back then?" 

Daisuke nodded slowly. "I think so," 

"Thne why did he kidnap you?" Taichi asked. 

"Because I didn't think he'd come with me very willingly." 

They all turned to see Ken, the Digimon Kaizer. He was dressed as he was the night before, but now he wore his goggles and a whip was in his hands. 

"Digimon Kaizer," Taichi growled. 

"Ah, you foolish young men. Tyranomon, destroy them!" The Kaizer cried with a crack of the black whip. 

Four Tyranomon came out of nowhere and stomped towards them. Taichi grabbed Daisuke and pulled him behind him and Yamato. The two men stood ready as if they would take on the huge digimon with their bare hands. 

"Ken! No!" Daisuke cried. 

But his cry was drowned out with another. "Gold Rush!" Two Tyranomon went down, Digmon and Iori could be seen. 

I saw them coming and called the others!" Iori yelled. 

Only moments later were the other digidestined in the fight. Jyou and Izzy ran to Yamato and Taichi, who were trying to restrain a very frantic Daisuke. 

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Jyou called. 

"No! Ken! Don't do this!" Daisuke pleaded. 

"Daisuke-chan, come on!" Taichi said. 

There was a sudden explosion near them. It left Koushirou and taichi unconscious. Their devastated boyfriends went to care for them, leaving Daisuke to his own devices. The number of Tyranomon increased, the digidestined were just barely holding out against them. Through the dust, fire and other explosions, Daisuke spotted Ken. To path to him was clear, and he ran. 

Daisuke ignored the heat, he ignored the cries for him and telling him he was crazy. He ignored the rock and dust that bit into his bare skin. He only stopped when he stood in front of the Kaizer. 

"Daisuke. Step down before you're hurt." The Kaizer said coldly. 

"No. I want to speak to Ken." 

"He's nonexistant. I killed him long ago." 

"I doubt that. Ichijouji Ken was with me last night." 

"That's what you think." 

"I want Ken back!" 

"You don't even know him!" 

"I know he's someone who loves me." 

"Ha! You make such an assumption after one night? How do you know that he loves you back?" 

With a growl of rage, Daisuke ripped the whip out of the other boys hands and threw it aside. He grabbed the goggles off his face, throwing them as far as he could. Then he grabbed the boys shoulders, pulling him close. 

"Now, Ichijouji Ken, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me. I'll believe you." Daisuke ordered. 

The violet eyes stared back, some fear displayed in them for a few moments. Then it was replaced by tears of love. 

"I, I love you Daisuke." Ken whispered. 

Tears appeared in Daisuke's eyes as well. "I love you, Ken." 

Their lips met, sealing their affirmations of love. Though it felt like the world around them stopped, in reality, it didn't. 

"Look out Daisuke!" Neither boy could tell who said it. They both turned to find a Tyranomon's fire blast was off course and heading straight for them. 

"Daisuke? Daisuke are you okay?" A voice echoed above him. 

"Ken?" Daisuke murmured, his eyes fluttering open. He saw all the digidestined standing above him. Taichi was kneeling beside him with a grin. 

"Not quite." He said. 

"Ken, where is he?" Daisuke demanded, sitting up quickly. 

"Hey, chill for a minute Daisuke," Jyou said, putting his hands on his shoulders. 

"Where is Ken?" Daisuke demanded again, throwing Jyou's hands off. 

"He hasn't woken up yet," Takeru said softly, glancing over his shoulder. 

Daisuke followed his eyes to where Ken lay. Daisuke quickly went to him and leaned his head on his shoulder. Tears began pouring out of his eyes when he realized he could barely hear him breathing. 

"Would it be too late to say how much I love you?" He whispered. "Would it be too late to say I'm sorry that I didn't see it sooner? Please don't leave me. If you do, it will be too late for anything. Please don't leave." 

Daisuke sobbed softly. The others looked at each other, holding onto their boyfriends and girlfriends, Miyako and Iori sharing a hug, trying to keeping from crying themselves. 

"It's so sad," Mimi whispered. 

"And on Valentine's Day too." Sora said, her voice cracking slightly. 

"A regular drama," Koushirou said, hugging Jyou as if it meant his life. 

It was then Ken's eyes slowly opened. He looked to one side to find his love crying on his shoulder. He slowly lifted one hand and brushed some of Daisuke's hair out of his eyes. 

With a gasp, Daisuke sat up. Ken smiled. 

"Hey Daisuke." 

More tears poured out of his eyes. "Oh Ken," 

The two were quickly locked into a kiss. The other digidestined smiled, exchanging kisses and hugs, as well of whispers of love. But none of them matched the passion of the two new lovers. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ken." 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Daisuke."


End file.
